Warriors: Our Edition
by eniJai
Summary: While mysterious cats come to her in her dreams, Spottedpaw tries to figure out her complicated and misfortunate past.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story my friend and I made. We don't own the books, but we own the characters! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One

Spottedpaw looked above the stones and at her fellow apprentices.

"I say we help." She said, her fur a little shaken.

"But, they're not clan cats! They're loners!" Blackpaw rebelled, his eyes narrowed, "Why should we help _them_?"

Quietpaw's ear flicked. "Because, they need us." She said, unsheathing her claws.

"Whoa! Don't be mouse-brained!" Blackpaw said, taking a step back.

Quietpaw rolled her eyes. "You're such a kit!" she exclaimed, with a mrow of laughter.

"Come on, stop arguing!" Spottedpaw interrupted, seriously. "The loners need our help."

"Fine," Blackpaw said, knowing if he didn't go, the others would make him fresh-kill, "But if we get caught, you two are gonna be dead!" he spat.

The three cats headed out of their area, tiptoeing pass the sleeping cats' dens.

"Mouse dung!" Quietpaw whispered roughly.

"What!?" both Spottedpaw and Blackpaw replied in unison, but there was no need for Quietpaw to answer. There, at the end of the Lightning Clan camp, were Patcheart and Willowstep, guarding the silent camp.

"How come you two mouse-brains forgot the clan is guarded at sun-down!" said Blackpaw, his pelt ruffling with annoyance.

"Oh sorry, _clan leader_, you didn't seem to remember either!" Quietpaw hissed.

"Can you two stop bickering for the love of Starclan? We need to figure out what to do, here!" Spottedpaw whispered, annoyed.

"We can just go through that bramble." Quietpaw offered pointing to a spot of bramble with her muzzle.

"Not if you don't want to lose all your fur." Blackpaw said coolly, "I say we go past the warriors den, climb over Sun Rock, and make our way from there."

"It could work…" Spottedpaw mewed, thinking over the plan, making sure nothing could go wrong.

"But, we could easily wake up a warrior that way!" Quietpaw insisted.

"You weren't named Quietpaw for nothing." Spottedpaw reminded her, and she lead the way to Sun Rock.

"I'll go up first!" Blackpaw decided making his way to the edge of the rocky hill.

"Not so fast, mouse brain!" Quietpaw spat, "You're the most clumsy, you're bound to get us caught, if you go first! I say I go first, because I'm the quietest, then Blackpaw, and when he wakes up the_ whole clan_, Spottedpaw can go next, because she's the fastest."

"Alright" Spottedpaw agreed, "Go now, before anyone wakes up!"

Quietpaw made it up the rocky hill as quiet as ever and signaled with her tail, that it was alright for Blackpaw to start heading up. Blackpaw hauled himself up the first giant stone, and awkwardly climbed up the hill, rustling pebbles. Hearing what she thought to be a warrior stirring in his den, Spottedpaw made a run for it. She quickly ran up the hill even before Blackpaw reached the top, himself. Once all three of the apprentices were at the edge of the forest they nodded to each other to continue.

"I don't even see why we're doing this." Blackpaw muttered after a while.

"Because, the loners need our help." Spottedpaw said, matter-of-factly.

"Since when do we care about _loners_?_" _Blackpaw mewed, annoyed.

Spottedpaw turned to face him in one quick motion. "If you don't want to help stop innocent cats die, be my quest, and go back to camp!" She hissed, fiercely.

Blackpaw was taken aback, he never seen Spottedpaw so angry before.

"I-I wanna help." He replied, stumbling on the words.

"Good!" Spottedpaw exclaimed, still angry, "Then you better start acting like it!" With that she ran ahead, out of earshot.

"Yikes. I've never seen her so upset." Blackpaw muttered to Quietpaw.

"Yeah, way to go, mouse-brain," she replied, glaring at him. "It takes a lot for her to get upset, and you did that in the matter of a few paw steps!"

"I didn't mean to!" Blackpaw mewed, "I just don't understand why this is so important to her."

"It's important to her because she's a very caring cat. She likes to help everyone, no matter background. You should appreciate that." Quietpaw whispered, as if the whole forest was trying to listen. "Even though she's quiet and small, she has a big heart, and great ideas."

Blackpaw looked down at his paws, "I never knew…" his eyes felt heavy, his body weak, "You must be really close to her, to know so much."

"I guess I am," Quietpaw whispered, "I know I am."

The three apprentices headed toward the deserted twoleg nest in silence, not knowing what was in store for them.

"I'm sorry, Spottedpaw." Blackpaw mewed softly. "I should have been more understanding of what you're trying to do here."

"You're forgiven." Spottedpaw replied, "And I'm sorry I blew up on you, like that."

"I deserved it."

The three apprentices were still making their way to the loners.

"Are we close?" Quietpaw moaned. She was tired, and her feet were heavy, guiding her warily onward.

"Yes." Spottedpaw mewed, "Should be soon. Just above that hill." She pointed to a hill in the distance with her muzzle.

Quietpaw and Blackpaw stopped abruptly and looked at each other, surprised.

Spottedpaw turned her head to face them, "What?"

"That's _Cloud Clan _territory!" Blackpaw explained, "We can't go there!"

"You two are such kits! We won't get caught."

"And what if we do…?" Quietpaw questioned.

"We won't." is all Spottedpaw said.

When they reached the border to Cloud Clan, Quietpaw and Blackpaw were hesitant.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Quietpaw muttered.

"We're gonna be fine." Spottedpaw reassured them, "Come on." She walked across the border like it was nothing. Quietpaw was hesitant, but she walked across next. Blackpaw sat there for a minute, but made up his mind, and slowly made his way across the border.

"We all should be as quiet as we can" Spottedpaw advised, whispering. With that they made their way through the unfamiliar territory. As they went over the last hill, everyone was anxious. There steps were quiet, and their breathing fast. The sun was rising beyond the next hill, and there in the shadows, was the abandoned twoleg nest.

Without a word Spottedpaw triumphantly ran down the hill and stopped to wait for the other two. Together, they stared for a moment.

"Well, let's go." Spottedpaw mewed and walked around the house to the opening she remembered. It was a small whole, just big enough for a cat to easily fit into. One by one the apprentices squeezed inside.

"Who's here?" a cat yelped in surprise.

"It's only us, Muddy." Spottedpaw replied to the mysterious cat.

As the apprentices walked deeper into the house, a skinny brown tom came into view.

"I'm so happy you're here." the tom said, drowsily, "And who are your friends?"

"I'm Quietpaw, and this is Blackpaw. Nice to meet you." Quietpaw said to the tom.

"This is Muddy." Spottedpaw said to her fellow apprentices. Blackpaw and Quietpaw nodded to him.

"The ones in need of your help are right this way." Muddy said, and signaled for them to follow. He led them to the other side of the room, where four cats lie, sleeping. The scent of illness filled the air.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Blackpaw asked, suddenly saddened by the sick cats.

"No." Muddy sighed, "There were two more, but they died recently. It's such a shame." He said sadly.

"Well, if it's okay we'll spend the night, and make the journey in the morning." Spottedpaw said, tired.

"That's fine with me," Muddy said, his voice cracking, "But I advise you to sleep as far away as these cats as possible. You wouldn't want to catch what they have."

The three apprentices, nodded in understanding. They curled up on the other side of the room.

"Spottedpaw?" Blackpaw muttered, drearily.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for bringing me." Blackpaw mewed, drifting into sleep, "I'm glad I came."

_Spottedpaw was cold, her paws numb. There was snow underfoot, stained with blood. She felt small and scared. Something ruffled behind her, and she turned around, frightened, and unsheathed her claws. A gray tom appeared from behind a bush. _

Should I attack?_ She thought, confused and worried._

"_No, you shouldn't." the tom answered her thought, his voice like thunder. He walked calmly toward her, the snow crunching under his feet._

"_How'd you do that!?" Spottedpaw was confused. She never met a cat like this before._

"_No time to explain." The tom said, staring into Spottedpaw's eyes. "A day will come, when all is lost, and only blood will replace the ones you love. When the question is asked, make the right decision."_

_Spottedpaw was confused, but before she could ask any questions the gray tom vanished. She looked around for the mysterious cat, but only found the blood streaked across the snow. The blood was forming something. _Paw prints? _ Spottedpaw lifted her paw and looked at her pad. It was smeared with blood._

Spottedpaw woke with a jolt.

_It was just a dream? _She thought to herself, puzzled. _No, not a dream… a_ message from StarClan! _StarClan talked to _me_, while I was asleep! _She felt important and excited! _A day will come when all is lost, and only blood will replace the ones you love. When the question is asked, make the right decision. _The mysterious cat's words turned her excitement into worry. She lifted her head, to find herself in a dark room. She stood frantically. Only until she spotted Quietpaw and Blackpaw fast asleep, did she realize where she was. The journey they took the night before sank back into memory, and she sat back down. She peered out of the gap they entered the night before. It was nearly sun high! She jumped up onto her paws and stood there for a moment stretching. Then she decided without a word to her fellow apprentices that she would go out hunting. She silently crept out of the small opening they had come through the night before and made her way through underbrush until she was in an open field about a mile away from the abandoned barn her friends were sound asleep in.

When Blackpaw woke up, he yawned and looked around for Spottedpaw and Quietpaw. Quietpaw was already awake. She was sitting up licking her ruffled fur. Blackpaw did the same.

"Are you two meeting up with Spottedpaw later on?" Muddy mewed.

Blackpaw jumped. He hadn't expected Muddy to be a fox length away from him.

Quietpaw answered, "Um, no. Why? She hasn't left has she?" Quietpaw and Blackpaw both looked around at the same time. That's when, in unison, they both realized she was missing, and let out a loud meow!

Quietpaw shouted, "Thank you!" to Muddy and rushed out the gap in the wall, signaling with her tail for Blackpaw to follow.

"You're welcome!" Muddy called after her.

Quietpaw and Blackpaw raced around franticly.

"What do we do?" Blackpaw screeched, sounding like a newborn kit. His face was twisted in fright. "We're never gonna find her!" He cried.

Quietpaw whipped around, her tail whacking Blackpaw across the muzzle.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "We're gonna find her. I just have to think_." What did Flamepelt tell me to do when we were hunting?_ She paused for a second to think. She paced a couple tail lengths back and forth. Then finally, it came to her and she shouted, "We sniff her out and look for muddy paw prints."

Blackpaw looked relieved that Quietpaw had figured everything out. His stressed expression faded almost completely. When Quietpaw looked over at Blackpaw she meowed with laughter. Blackpaw's mellow facial expression turned into a look of confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking around innocently. This cracked up Quietpaw even more so. She rolled around on the ground until her ribs hurt, and she couldn't laugh anymore.

"The look on your face!" Quietpaw couldn't help but to smile. A few heartbeats later Quietpaw and Blackpaw had gone back to work. They endlessly looked for Spottedpaw. Neither of them wanted to give up, but they were both so tired. They decided to stop and rest for a couple of minutes. While they were lying down they washed their mud-streaked fur, which had now hardened from the sun's beating rays.

"Whatchya' lookin' for?" Spottedpaw trotted beside Blackpaw as he weaved through the trees. Quietpaw wasn't too far away; she was just around a clump of bushes.

"Oh hey, we're searching for Spottedpaw, Spottedpaw." Blackpaw told her, without realizing what he said. Spottedpaw couldn't help but grin. She decided to play along. First, she dropped the vole she had caught, by her paws.

"Can I help?" She asked Blackpaw, still grinning.

"Um, sure." Blackpaw wandered around aimlessly, looking hopeless.

"What's wrong?" Spottedpaw asked.

"I'm never going to find Spottedpaw! I knew we shouldn't have left the barn!" He whined in reply.

"Oh." Spottedpaw wanted to burst out laughing, but she only had to hold it in for a little longer. At that time, Quietpaw was padding over with her head down. When she finally looked up she went to full sprint.

"Blackpaw! You found her!" She squealed. Blackpaw stared at Quietpaw as she was running towards him, and looked utterly confused. Then, when Quietpaw rushed over to greet Spottedpaw, Blackpaw finally got what was going on. Now he looked embarrassed and wouldn't meet anyone's gaze for the next couple paw steps. He sat there like a lump while Quietpaw and Spottedpaw wrestled, happily. Eventually he was shouldered aside by Quietpaw and then barreled into on accident by Spottedpaw.

Just after the end of sun-high, they were on their way back to LightningClan with the four sick cats. They were about half-way through CloudClan territory when Spottedpaw picked up another cat's scent. She recognized it as Ravenfur, the CloudClan deputy, whom she had seen at a gathering once before.

"Uh-oh," She sensed danger approaching. She came to a halt, causing Blackpaw to bang into the back of her.

"What's going on?" One of the sick cats asked another, his voice scratched with sickness. Spottedpaw saw all four rogues exchange glances. Quietpaw padded over to Spottedpaw and shook her head.

"This doesn't look too good, Spottedpaw." Quietpaw whispered.

"I know." Spottedpaw replied, looking worried.

As she caught a whiff of CloudClan cats approaching, she called, "Run!" They all, even the rogues, stayed down low and tried to stay hidden. Their luck wasn't very good, though. The wind wasn't in their favor. It was blowing against them, which meant CloudClan could easily detect their scent. Sooner than they expected, they were cornered. The rogues looked petrified and pathetic in their sick state of being. Quietpaw, Blackpaw, and Spottedpaw got in their fighting positions, ready for a gory border battle. This would be their first real fight. The closest thing they ever had to one was when they trained with their mentors in the hollow. A CloudClan warrior named Oakpelt attacked first, followed closely by Ravenfur. Blackpaw instinctively retaliated, while it took Quietpaw and Spottedpaw a second to jump into action. Spottedpaw's reflexes worked well against Oakpelt, but Ravenfur on the other hand was much too difficult to fend off alone. Quietpaw and Blackpaw were lashing out at Ravenfur, claws unsheathed. Spottedpaw looked away from her opponent to see what was happening with the other cats. While she wasn't looking, Oakpelt sliced her nose open. Little droplets of blood were falling all around her. The CloudClan warrior still didn't back down. Quietpaw screeched and Blackpaw pounced. Spottedpaw noticed what a good team her friend's made. Finally though, Spottedpaw bellowed for the apprentices to give up and run away. All three apprentices stopped fighting and instantly started running towards the border, as fast as they could, the rogues right on their tails.

"Darn! They got away, dad!" Spottedpaw heard Oakpelt say to his father, Ravenfur.

The rogues and apprentices had finally escaped the wrath of CloudClan.

**Review but no flames, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and enjoy this one as well!**

Chapter two

"But, Dad!" Spottedpaw protested, her eyes filling with tears.

"No buts." Eaglestar walked away, "I have things to do. I have no time, space, or patients for dyeing cats."

"They're not dyeing, and I'll take care of them by myself if I have to. Please dad. Just-"

Eaglestar cut her off, "No, Spottedpaw!"

"Dad!" Eaglestar silenced his daughter with a flick of his tail.

Spottedpaw stood there in tears; crying, "It's not fair." She muttered, quietly. She wiped a paw over nose. She yelped in pain. "Ow!" For a little while the fight with CloudClan had slipped her mind. Now all the details came flooding back. She watched Blackpaw and Quietpaw working together, and felt her tender nose being sliced open with one swift movement. Spottedpaw closed her eyes. She didn't want to repeat that incident. She made a mistake, and didn't intend on it again. Her friends could have been hurt. She had endangered the cats she was trying to help. Spottedpaw laid down right where she was. She fell asleep almost instantly, but even in her sleep, bad things came. She dreamt of the same gray tom.

"_Be prepared, and watch out for the blood." A starry warrior warned._ _LightningClan scent wafted up into Spottedpaw's nose. _

"_No! Don't go!" She shouted as the mysterious gray tom slowly seemed to dissolve into nothing. _

Spottedpaw woke up, drenched in sweat that made her fur stick up in clumps all over the place. Her father was lying next to her. About a foot away was the entrance to the leaders den. Blackpaw was peering in, along with an unfamiliar muzzle. Spottedpaw walked to the fern-covered entrance. Blackpaw and the other cat moved out of the way. That's when Spottedpaw recognized the other cat as one of the rouges.

"Hi," Spottedpaw meowed, sleepily.

"She wanted to thank you." Blackpaw took a step back, and the rouge bowed her head.

"Thank you for all you have done." She looked up into the surprised face of Spottedpaw.

"Um, you're welcome." Spottedpaw said, sounding unsure.

"My name is Crimsonsun," the other three rouges came out of the shadows, "and this is Scarletstreak, Blotchy, and Silvertail." She pointed with her tail to each cat as she said their names. Each cat's name, made perfect sense. They fit them well; their names describing their appearance.

Spottedpaw skimmed the small crowd forming around her. She couldn't find Quietpaw. She shrugged. That's when her eyes fell on Blackpaw and she started studying his fur. It was black and glossy. Spottedpaw turned her head so that now she was looking at the rogues. They had dull, un-kept fur, while her own was clean and regularly washed. Their breath also stunk of something rank and dead. She narrowed her eyes at each individual cat. One by one, they expressed their gratitude. She smiled slightly. After a while the smile grew to be false, and she was tired. She slowly made her way past everyone. The rogues seemed a little disappointed that she had run off, but it amused Blackpaw. When Spottedpaw finally caught up with Quietpaw, she was asleep in the apprentice's den. Spottedpaw joined her.

The next morning was chaos. There were warriors running around, and rogues in the way. A few times, fights almost broke out. A rogue had wandered into the kit's and queen's den.

Grassheart was heard over everyone and everything in the camp. "Get out!" She spat. "You're gonna give my poor kit a disease!" Grassheart sheltered Shiverkit. Crimsonsun backed out of the den quickly.

"I'm sorry." She coughed. Blotchy came over to Crimsonsun, curious of what was going on. He sounded worse than ever.

"What's going on?" He wheezed, stumbling a little. Crimsonsun looked bemused. Hearing all the racket, Eaglestar stalked over. As soon as he saw the rogues, he knew what was wrong and what had caused the disgusted look on Grassheart's face. Right away he apologized for the mishap and roughly pushed the rogues away from Grassheart and her kit.

"Stay away from that den!" Eaglestar said sternly. Spottedpaw came over just then.

"Hello, Crimsonsun." She said happily. Eaglestar bumped into his daughter, knocking her sideways. He didn't as much as glance over at her. She rolled her eyes, and sarcastically said, "Yeah, I love you too." This time Eaglestar shot her a glare over his shoulder. Spottedpaw smiled at Crimsonsun, and then made her way to the kit's den. "Hi, Shiverkit." She greeted him. "How are you doing?" Spottedpaw asked Grassheart, who was standing right behind her. Grassheart came over next to Spottedpaw and gave her a weak smile.

"Good," She replied. "I'm uneasy with the rogues around, that's all." Grassheart reassured Spottedpaw.

Spottedpaw nodded. "I know." She frowned. Shiverkit came bounding over and rolled into Spottedpaw. The kit looked up at Spottedpaw and smiled. Spottedpaw crossed her eyes, making Shiverkit giggle and bounce away. Seeing how happy her kit was, Grassheart laughed. She playfully shoved Spottedpaw.

"You're so good with the little ones." She watched Spottedpaw's face. Spottedpaw licked Grassheart's ear in politeness, and sidled up beside her. Ever since Starfur, Spottedpaw's mother, died, Grassheart, Eaglestar's younger sister from a different litter, had been watching over Spottedpaw. Eaglestar just didn't have the time for her anymore. Spottedpaw always wished he had, but he's clan leader and his first loyalty is to his clan. Clan leader is a major job and it has to be taken seriously. Luckily, because of how dedicated he is, Eaglestar has yet to make a royally big mistake. Spottedpaw always doubted he would ever mess up. A light breeze blew in, ruffling the cats' fur. Spottedpaw shivered, but not because of the cold, on-coming winter breeze, but because of the dreams she'd been having. The quote filled her mind. _A day will come when all is lost and only blood will replace the ones you love. When the question is asked make the right decision._ Spottedpaw shook those thoughts away. She stood up, forgetting Grassheart was right beside her. Grassheart must have fallen into a deep sleep because she barely stirred when Spottedpaw jumped up. She walked out of Grassheart's den and went in search of Blackpaw and Quietpaw. She still hadn't decided whether or not she was going to tell her friends about the dreams. When she finally found Blackpaw, he was on his way out with a couple of warriors for a border patrol.

"Blackpaw!" Spottedpaw yowled as Quietpaw skidded into the side of her. Blackpaw looked behind him. Seeing the terrified and distraught expression on Quietpaw's face, he turned around and quickly walked over.

"What is it?" he asked, staring, worried, at Quietpaw. Quietpaw started talking, words spilling out of her mouth, so fast Spottedpaw and Blackpaw had a hard time grasping what she was saying. By the time she was done, she was out of breath.

"Whoa." That was a long and unplanned speech," was all Blackpaw could say, with his mouth hanging open.

Spottedpaw gave him a dirty look, "Can you repeat that, but slower this time?" Spottedpaw asked, pronouncing each syllable perfectly.

Quietpaw sighed. She was shaking and her fur stood up all along her spine. "Blotchy's dead!" she shrieked. "Greyclaw did everything he could for him." Quietpaw took a deep breath and quietly let it out. "Greyclaw was helping the sick cats, even though Eaglestar was against it. He pleaded with Eaglestar, until he agreed they could make a compromise. The rouges could stay here, and be treated, as long as they were out of the way, and left once Greyclaw was done doing what he could for them. Obviously Eaglestar is backing out of his previous agreement. Your _dad,_" she pointed her tail accusingly at Eaglestar who was out of earshot, across the clearing in the center of camp, "Is gonna make the other three rouges leave tonight. He said he couldn't risk any other cats of the clan getting sick." At this last comment, Spottedpaw looked confused.

"Huh?" Spottedpaw's face scrunched up.

"Oh, yeah…" Quietpaw remembered, "Bramblestripe is extremely sick, and you're father is extremely furious! He blames the rouges."

Spottedpaw sat up straight, with not one ridge in her back. "What!" she hissed. Bramblestripe was Spottedpaw's mentor, and clan deputy. What would she do without him? But, something else Quietpaw said, jumped back to into her mind, "How could Eaglestar do that?! Who does he think he is!?" Her eyes were wide. She was searching the clearing for her father.

When Quietpaw realized what Spottedpaw was going to do, she meowed, "He's clan leader, Spottedpaw," She paused, "He only does what he thinks is best for us." For a second, Spottedpaw looked wild and beside herself.

"Calm down. You look _rabid _and ready to attack." Quietpaw mewed in a small voice. Blackpaw's tense body relaxed a little as he watched Spottedpaw cool off.

"I'm sorry," Spottedpaw apologized, "I guess I just get so mad at him, sometimes." She sighed, and looked down, guiltily, at her paws.

"We forgive you." Quietpaw smiled. Quietpaw exchanged glances with Blackpaw, but Spottedpaw didn't notice. She was preoccupied. From there, the day moved on pretty slowly. They caught prey for the fresh kill pile, and dragged new moss into the dens. None of the warriors complained; not even Thornvine, one of the pickiest elders. At sundown, Eaglestar sent out Patcheart, a warrior, and two other apprentices, Hawkpaw and Smallpaw. Hawkpaw and Smallpaw were nearly warriors. They've nearly gone to all the gatherings since they were apprenticed, except for a few. The last one being one of those few, when Eaglestar was convinced Spottedpaw should go instead. Hawkpaw and Smallpaw both looked up to their father, Patchheart. Patchheart was in his prime, as a senior warrior.

"Greyclaw, please. Allow the three rogues that are left, to stay in your den." Spottedpaw pleaded in a hushed tone. She looked toward the entrance of the medicine cat's den, worried someone would overhear. Greyclaw laughed.

"No one will intrude." He assured her with a wide-toothed grin. Spottedpaw's shoulders drooped with the weight of so much responsibility. She was supposed to be the star apprentice. She was kin of the clan leader. Everyone, even her father, expected so much from her. Even when she was a very young kit, Eaglestar secretly coaxed her into skipping the small steps. As soon as she was born, Eaglestar pushed her harder than any other cat. Starfur never approved of rushing into things. She was never happy if she caught Eaglestar bribing Spottedpaw into doing better. Sadly, Spottedpaw's memory of her mother was little. "I'll treat any wounds and give them healing herbs." Greyclaw spoke, waking Spottedpaw from her reverie. Greyclaw seemed as if he was still thinking.

"You have to promise me one thing though," He didn't look happy. Spottedpaw nodded, urging him to finish. "No more helping rogues after this." He stopped to see if he had her attention. "Or else…" His voice trailed off warningly. Spottedpaw didn't want to agree, but she knew she had to. Greyclaw nodded his muzzle at the entrance. "Go on. Go get them." He turned away from Spottedpaw.

Spottedpaw sprinted to the apprentices den, where she knew she saw Quietpaw and Blackpaw heading into. She stopped when she was no more than a tail length inside. She gasped, holding her breath. Quietpaw and Blackpaw were nuzzled up _close together_.

_When did they get so close?_ Spottedpaw thought. She backed out of the den and went to find the rogues. Spottedpaw had a lot on her mind. She rounded up the rogues and brought them to Greyclaw.

"Crimsonsun," Greyclaw dipped his head in a bow as he said each cat's name, "Silvertail, Scarletstreak." He flicked his tail and the cats slowly made their way over to a clearing designated for curing cats that were ill.

"Spottedpaw, come here." Greyclaw instructed. "Listen." He ordered his eyes kind and twinkling. "Your mom would have been proud." Greyclaw sat Spottedpaw down beside him. "How's old Muddy?" Spottedpaw looked taken aback by this question.

"How did-"

"You're forgetting StarClan, young one." Greyclaw's eyes glistened clear and bright. "He taught your mom well, and she taught you. From generations of loners and rogues, came you and your mother. No matter what you decide, you'll always be guided by StarClan and protected by LightningClan, and you'll always have my blessing." Greyclaw smiled knowingly at Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw was speechless. It felt like all the breath had been sucked out of her. Greyclaw touched the tip of her nose with his tail. "You're a very lucky cat," He paused, drawing her in, "and your mom was a very _special_ cat. I advise you to spend as much time with Muddy as StarClan will allow. How far and how much will you being willing to sacrifice?"

"I-"Spottedpaw wasn't sure what to say, but it didn't matter because Greyclaw stopped her anyway.

"Do not decide now, but when you do make sure you make the right decision." That was the last thing Greyclaw said to her before he walked over to the rogues and Spottedpaw was left alone. Now she had time to ponder everything she had just heard. That's when the stone-cold words of the unknown grey tom came back to her. _When the question is asked, make the right decision. _Greyclaw had said almost the exact same thing only moments ago! The words the tom said in her latest dream also came back to her. _Be prepared and watch out for the blood! _That night was restless for Spottedpaw. She tossed and turned the ground beneath her cold and hard. All her fears pushed themselves to the surface.

"_Spottedkit!"_

"_Mommy!" Spottedpaw had cried. Starfur was no match against him. He drove her further and further away. He blamed her for Mistkit being blind. Now, either she would leave and never come back, or he would help her join Mistkit. _

As Spottedpaw woke with a jolt, she heard the high pitched screech of a cat in the distance. It echoed in her head. At first, she thought it was a cat far off, then she realized she just woken up from a terrible dream, but it was more than that. This dream, unlike the others, had actually happened. It had taken place, when she was merely a newborn kit. At the very last second before Quietpaw strolled over, Spottedpaw figured out the last piece of the puzzle, called her nightmare. The nightmare was her past, not another prophecy. _Eaglestar! He was a…_ Spottedpaw couldn't even bring herself to think the word.

"Hi, Spottedpaw." Quietpaw said, cheerfully.

"Quietpaw, I have something really important to tell you." Spottedpaw rushed, slightly tripping on her words. Quietpaw was suddenly scared. Spottedpaw's face gave away her horror, just by looking at it.

"My mother is still out there!" Spottedpaw whispered, urgently.

"What!?" Quietpaw mewed, loudly.

Spottedpaw hushed her, "Keep your voice down."

"Why? We have to tell Eaglestar! He'll be so pleased!"

Spottedpaw's eyes bulged, "No!" She shouted a bit too loudly. Smallpaw walked in, followed by Hawkpaw, eyeing them suspiciously. They went to the far corner of the den, away from the other two apprentices.

"Why not?" Quietpaw finally mewed.

Spottedpaw almost choked on what she was about to say. "Because he…he…killed my brother…" her voice trailed off. When she looked up, her eyes were glossy. Tears were on their way. Quietpaw was speechless. No words would come out.

"Spottedpaw…" Quietpaw said finally, not knowing what to do or say. That's when Blackpaw walked into the den.

"Hey." He said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Spottedpaw answered. Quietpaw thought it wasn't fair to be untruthful to Blackpaw, even though she semi-despised him, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay, Well, I'm going to go battle train with Leaftail." Blackpaw looked longingly at Quietpaw as he left, but she didn't return the stare, afraid of Spottedpaw seeing. "And you better groom yourself; you look like a badger in leaf-bare." He grumbled, aggravated. Quietpaw rolled her eyes at Blackpaw's last statement and turned back to Spottedpaw.

"So, what should we do?" Quietpaw wondered out-loud, getting back on topic.

"I have to tell Greyclaw." Spottedpaw looked away from Quietpaw.

"No, _we _have to." Quietpaw said matter-of-factly. Spottedpaw shook her head.

"You can't."

"We're in this together, Spottedpaw. Blackpaw, too." At the mention of Blackpaw, Spottedpaw winced. She hadn't wanted to lie to him either, but she didn't want any more cats involved.

Quietpaw noticed Spottedpaw's skeptical look, "Trust us." She pleaded.

"Quietpaw, would you please allow us to talk privately?" Greyclaw requested. The three of them were in the medicine cat's den. They had both just talked briefly with Greyclaw.

Quietpaw nodded and left the den.

"Spottedpaw, I'm sorry. By the time Eaglestar had driven away your mother and killed Mistkit, I was beginning my medicine cat training. I was afraid that if the clan knew what your father had done, everything wouldn't go down well. There would be fighting and members of the clan would have died in terrible ways. It is easier to let him go on and pass on normally when the time comes, than causing too much commotion. We just have to keep an eye on him." He said gently, "Better yet, both our eyes." He winked, lightening the mood a little.

"But he's clan leader." Spottedpaw looked doubtful, "all the cats trust him."

Greyclaw sighed. "He wasn't always so highly respected." He stared deeply into Spottedpaw's questioning eyes. "As an apprentice, he was an out-cast. When he first became a warrior he was mocked. But one day, everything changed. Your father proved himself."

"How?" Spottedpaw questioned.

"He led LightningClan to victory. It was the greatest, most bloody battle any cat can remember. But that's a different story altogether. After you were born, Thunderstar made him deputy. Little did he know your father was a blood-thirsty fiend." He shook his head in disgust. Spottedpaw felt ashamed that she was born of such a thing.

"I remember a moon or so after you were born, Mistkit, the poor blind scrap of fur, mysteriously disappeared. Then, soon after, Starfur was falsely accused of killing her own kit and was driven away. Eaglestar told you she was killed in an accident to protect you from the truth."

Spottedpaw gulped. Now she was forcing back tears. Still, Greyclaw continued.

"I would be honored if you would be my apprentice, my brother's kin." Greyclaw bowed his head. It seemed like an eternity before someone spoke.

"Thank you for the offer, Greyclaw, but, I've noticed Smallpaw's great interest in your job." She winked. "I think she'd make a wonderful medicine cat." Spottedpaw replied, gratefully, taking his offer as a huge compliment.

"As you wish." Greyclaw's reply only showed a hint of disappointment. Spottedpaw nodded and backed out of the den.

"What happened?" Quietpaw exclaimed as soon as Spottedpaw entered the apprentices den.

"Not much." Spottedpaw just wanted to get some rest. Sadly, it was still very early in the day, and she had many duties that needed to be fulfilled. She sighed. "I think I'll go to the training hollow. Maybe I can practice with Blackpaw and Leaftail, since Bramblestripe still isn't well. I really hope he gets better." She sighed, and walked away.

"Wait!" Quietpaw looked hurt that Spottedpaw wasn't sharing the information she found out during her meeting with Greyclaw. _Does she not trust me?_ She thought sadly to herself.

"What!?" Spottedpaw spun around, not meaning to come across so strong. The anger building up inside her was exploding unintentionally. Quietpaw searched Spottedpaw's eyes for something almost hidden. Spottedpaw felt guilty. She began to walk away, and Quietpaw was letting her.

_What has she become?? _Quietpaw thought, miserably. She felt sorry for Spottedpaw, but if her so called _friend_ didn't let her help, then there was nothing she could do.

When Spottedpaw couldn't see Quietpaw anymore she raced out into the waiting sun-high. At first, she just paced back and forth. Then she went and found Blackpaw and Leaftail, like she said she was going to do. Leaftail welcomed her, and had both apprentices ran laps around the whole clearing, to work on their stamina. Bramblestripe usually brought Spottedpaw to a spot in the heart of LightningClan territory and had her weave through trees, for hours on end. She built speed and endurance this way. Now that she found out what her father was capable of she wanted to keep up with her apprentice training. She was going to need to be a skilled fighter by the time she got her warrior name. She could tell these fighting skills would come in handy in the near future. By sun-down, Spottedpaw and Blackpaw were panting, parched, and ridiculously thirsty. The three of them went back to camp. Spottedpaw dove for a field mouse in the fresh kill pile. From across the clearing, Eaglestar was watching her. She felt uneasy as he was stalking over to her. He had taken six easy strides with his muscular legs, strong and powerful.

"Where have you been?" Eaglestar demanded, his voice like thunder.

"Out." Spottedpaw answered, bravely meeting his gaze.

"Doing what?" He forced her to answer, his eyes burning into hers.

"Just training." She couldn't meet his gaze any longer and looked away. Eaglestar didn't say anything else, so Spottedpaw walked away from him, with a sigh of relief. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head.

**Review but not flames, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the last 2 chapters and we bet you will love this one as well!**

Chapter 3

"So, how was the patrol? Has SunClan crossed the border?" Spottedpaw asked Quietpaw dully. She knew what her answer was going to be. Quietpaw shook her head, her mouth full with vole. It was hard to make conversation with either of her friends since their dispute. Spottedpaw took a bite of the mouse in front of her, its taste filling her mouth. She closed her eyes, just letting the sun soak into her pelt for a few moments. The warmth was so loving. It cared for her when no one else could. Spottedpaw opened her eyes at the light sound of paw steps coming toward her. Blackpaw had a thrush in his jaws, his black pelt glowing against the dull tone of camp. Spottedpaw smiled. She hoped he was in the mood to talk…even argue… something! She wasn't used to this bland way of life, and she was sick of it. Blackpaw obliviously didn't feel the same way. He sat lazily next to Quietpaw without a word, eyeing Spottedpaw, as if she were about to protest. The three apprentices just sat there, eating silently. The camp itself seemed extremely quiet today. More than half the clan was out hunting, patrolling, or training, and the remaining few were keeping to themselves. Suddenly, Spottedpaw realized she didn't mind. She didn't mind the peace and quiet. She closed her eyes once again, and let the sun soak her into its depths. She sighed, longingly, and breathed in the sweet air. She slowly and uncautiosly fell asleep.

Waking up, her paws felt sore. The air was humid and heavy, and silverpelt was clear in the dark spongy sky. Spottedpaw sat up and groomed herself. A light breeze ruffled her fur, calling her in a wispy voice. She stretched, her paws feeling heavy, and she got the sensation she was being watched. Spottedpaw, felling uneasy, walked into the night, and peered up at Eaglestar's den.

_He must be inside_. She thought, as Eaglestar was nowhere in sight. A little less shaken, she approached the apprentice's den, waiting to curl up in her moss and just sleep, not caring what dreams she had. She was tired and longed to curl up in her moss bedding and close her eyes. She walked; half stumbled to the entrance of the den. Her fur bristled and she gasped. Blackpaw was standing at the entrance eyeing her suspiciously.

"We need to talk." He said coolly, and flicked his tail in a quick motion.

"You scared me!" Spottedpaw said, with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were an invader, ready to attack! You really shouldn't stand there like that!" She said with a mrow of laughter. Blackpaw sighed, clearly annoyed.

"So much for dramatic effect." He mumbled under his breath.

'But anyways, you wanted to tell me something?" Spottedpaw tilted her head for him to continue.

"Ehmm…yah." Blackpaw said, half mumbling. "It's important."

"Mhm," Spottedpaw's crisp brown eyes drove Blackpaw on. "Continue."

"Well, yesterday, or was it the other day?" Blackpaw started, and then trailed off. "Well anyways, either way, Leaftail told me to do elders' duties. So when I went over to Hazlefur who had a humongous, icky, tick on her shoulder. So-"

"Blackpaw, where are you going with this?" Spottedpaw interrupted, tilting her head drowsily. Blackpaw looked confused, and then his eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh," He said, "to the point. I went to get some mouse bile for the tick, and I sort of...sort of...Overheard…" He trailed off, yet again. Spottedpaw cocked her head to one side.

Her eyes bulged, "You eavesdropped! I can't believe you!" She yelped. Smallpaw lifted her head from inside the apprentice's den, but Spottedpaw didn't care.

"NO!!" Blackpaw said shakily, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "No, no, no." Spottedpaw bared her teeth.

"Stay away from me!" She said, and a heavy tear rolled down her cheek. Blackpaw took a step back.

"I-I-"He gulped. A giant knot was forming in his stomach. "I wanna help you. I know this is tough for you." Blackpaw shivered in the cold wind.

"You don't know anything! You and Quietpaw both!!" Spottedpaw spat. "You two say you wanna help, but you can't do anything to stop Eaglestar!" Her tense body stood hard, rigid, and un-moving against her solid dirt surroundings. Her fur shook at the howling wind, she sobbed. She was ready to start bawling her eyes out. Blackpaw took a step closer to Spottedpaw, and for a few heartbeats they were nuzzled close together. After a moment, Spottedpaw pulled away. "I'm sorry." She spoke, sighing. "I just…" But Blackpaw held his tail against her lips and shook his head.

Spottedpaw woke up to the rustling of the trees and the scurrying of prey. She opened her eyes, finding the den empty. With her mentor being deathly ill, she hadn't had much to do. Eaglestar refused to provide Spottedpaw with a new mentor, saying that Bramblestripe should be better in a matter of a few days. She tried to be useful around camp and go hunting as much as possible, but still she found herself bored most of the time, sitting around like a lump, not needed. She got out of the den and stretched. She spotted Quietpaw across camp eating a mouse next to Smallpaw. She trotted up to them. Smallpaw looked down at her paws, avoiding Spottedpaw's eyes. Spottedpaw brushed off that fact, and looked at Quietpaw sternly, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Quietpaw asked, finishing her mouse. Finding it her quo to leave, Smallpaw dipped her head goodbye to Quietpaw and slipped away. Spottedpaw watched Smallpaw until she was out of earshot.

"I just want to tell you that I trust you." Spotted approached her thoughts, bravely. "I'm real sorry I've been a lousy mouse-brain lately, but I've had a lot on my mind." She looked down at her paws. "I just want everything to be normal again…" Her eyes glistened.

"I do, too." Quietpaw agreed, and stood up straight, "Why don't we go out, so we can talk, you know, privately?"

Spotted paw nodded, "I'll grab Blackpaw, so we can all go." Noticing Quietpaw surprised expression, she added, "He found out." Before Quietpaw could ask any other question, Spottedpaw trotted away to find Blackpaw. He just finished replacing the moss in the elders' den. Spottedpaw walked up to him. He glanced up and smiled at her. "We're gonna go on a walk." She pointed back at Quietpaw with her tail. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." Blackpaw said cheerfully. With bounce his step he followed Spottedpaw back to Quietpaw. The three of them walked through the thorn barrier, and made their way toward the heart of LightningClan. They sat down in a semi circle.

"Look," Spottedpaw said breaking the silence, "We have to figure out what to do."

"We'll just lay a little force on Eaglestar." Blackpaw offered, unsheathing his claws. "We can drive him out."

"But you know that Greyclaw said that wasn't such a good idea." Spottedpaw reminded him. Blackpaw shrugged.

"So what? Does it matter? He's just an old wrinkled tom. He doesn't know what he's talking about. The things he says are usually mouse-brained ideas, anyway."

Spottedpaw narrowed her eyes, "Blackpaw, if you wanna trust anyone, trust Greyclaw. He knows Eaglestar the best. Remember, they are kin, after all. " She exclaimed crossly. Blackpaw scrunched up his face in disagreement, but didn't say anything more.

"What else did Greyclaw say?" Quietpaw questioned, after giving Blackpaw an annoyed look.

"Well, he said we should just let Eaglestar die normally, and let everything else go down the way it should." Spotted replied, her eyes showing frustration.

"Why not drive him out?" Quietpaw questioned further, a quizzical look on her face.

"Greyclaw said that if we try to do anything, there will be a battle and insist cats will die." Both Quietpaw and Blackpaw looked at each other, in annoyance.

"Look, I've been meaning to tell you guys something." Spottedpaw said glumly, looking frustrated, and looked down at her paws.

"And what's that?" Blackpaw asked, swatting at a moth with his paw.

"I've been having these dreams lately…" Spottedpaw said, thinking about how she was going to word what she was about to say.

"Dreams?" Blackpaw stopped swatting at the bug instantly and stared intently into Spottedpaw's round, scared, yet still loving brown eyes. "What kind of dreams?"

"Well…" Spottedpaw continued, "I think they're messages from Starclan."

Quietpaw gaped at Spottedpaw, "Messages from Starclan?! Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Spottedpaw looked back down at the ground, staring intently at the dirt, like a piece of fresh kill was going to pop up out of nowhere. "

"I dunno."

"It doesn't matter!" Blackpaw interrupted, eyeing Quietpaw, and then looked back at Spottedpaw. "Just tell us what kind of dreams they were, so we might have an idea about what we're up against!"

Spottedpaw explained to her friends the dreams she had, and how each time the same starry warrior warned her of blood to come, and a choice she must bravely make. After she finished, she stared up into the clear blue sky. A leaf fell from a tree, and floated slowly downward, swaying in the air, landing next to Quietpaw's tail. Leafbare was coming.

Spottedpaw stepped across the dry, cold, ground of camp. The weather was getting colder and still, Bramblestripe was ill. He she decided to see him in the Medicine Cat's den. As she reached the grey rock, in which Greyclaw dwelled, and treated cats, she paused. Something was wrong. She sniffed the air, her mouth open to detect any stray scent. Everything seemed normal, yet the air hung heavy, and the shadows were darker than normal. Worried, Spottedpaw pushed pass the moss entrance, and adjusted her eyes to the gloom. Inside, no cats stood, beside her. "Greyclaw?" Spottedpaw called into the den. The only response was her own voice, echoing across the rock and through the room. "Hm…" Spottedpaw wondered aloud, "Where is everyone?" For the past half moon since her friends' adventure, the medicine cat's den had been filled with commotion. Greyclaw was huffing about with the three clueless rouges and the moans of other sick cats, as well. She'd never seen it so empty before. She took a few strides in, and looked around. The den looked a lot larger when there were no cats inside. Bored with her new discovery, she put the thought in the back of her mind, and exited the den. She searched the camp for her father. _I wish I could show him what I'm really made of! _ She thought, growling. In the mid of her thoughts, she didn't realize Smallpaw jogging in front of her. The two she-cats barreled into each other, knocking themselves to the ground.

"Sorry Smallpaw!" Spottedpaw exclaimed, shaking her head, as if to bring herself back to reality.

"N-no problem…" The murky black she-cat replied. She stood back up on her white legs, and began to trot away.

"Wait!" Spottedpaw called after her. Smallpaw spun around, her white muzzle catching a wad of sunlight. Spottedpaw walked up to her. "I was wondering if Greyclaw has talked to you yet…"

"Uh…He's supposed to talk to me?"

_Woops…Maybe he wasn't going to take my advice about asking Smallpaw to be his apprentice, after all._

"Oh-uh…Never mind…" Spottedpaw said, looking dully at the dirt under paw.

"No, really, what was he supposed to talk to me about?" Her blue eyes seemed to light up with excitement.

"Um…I can't tell you just yet, but can you do me a favor and let me know if he talks to you?" Smallpaw looked confused, and the two apprentices sat awkwardly for what seemed like a moon. Eventually, Smallpaw nodded and trotted away.

Spottedpaw looked around camp. Grassheart was eating a plump mouse as Shiverkit frolicked around her. He would be an apprentice in one moon. He seemed young for his age, but he was surprisingly three moons old, and time was going by fast for Grassheart who hated to see her kit grow up so quickly. She had already lost Blackpaw, her other kit from a previous litter, to the apprentices' den. Willowstep, the most beautiful warrior, was just sleeping outside of the warriors den. She was somewhat muscular and had semi-long brown wispy fur. She had the most gorgeous hazel eyes, sparkling in the sun light. She was a pretty young warrior who didn't have a mate yet, though there were quite a few toms chasing after her tail, and staring at her longingly at her now and again. To the entrance of the apprentice den, Smallpaw and her brother Hawkpaw were sharing a rabbit. The blue-gray tom was quite a good-looking apprentice with cool green eyes. Spottedpaw was fidgeting over how his eyes were such deep pools of green swirls that shone with every smile or laugh, that she didn't realize he was staring right back at her. Realizing this, her face turned instantly hot with embarrassment and she immediately looked away. Nearing the entrance of the camp, she eyed Leaftail and Mudpelt sharing tongues. Leaftail looked almost exactly like her daughter Quietpaw, except the tips of her ears and tail were a light shade of gray. The two she-cats were both small and pearly white with blue-green eyes. Leaftail's mate, Mudpelt, on the other hand, was a big, dark brown tom with a muscular build. Quietpaw obviously didn't have any of her father's traits. Spottedpaw looked into the murky depths of the clouds overhead. The camp was quite peaceful and dreamy on a day like today. Rustling at the thorn barrier woke Spottedpaw of her reverie. The sun-high patrol appeared in camp. Flamepelt strolled in boldly. She was a firey orange senior warrior who had a lot of respect throughout the clan, and also Bramblestripe's mate, along with being Quietpaw's mentor. Following Flamepelt was Dirtpelt, a lean brown tom, and Bluefern a sly blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes. Rockstorm appeared a few heartbeats later, his muscular grey flank heaving, like he'd just returned from running around their entire territory. By now, everyone in camp was staring at the new arrivals.

"SunClan has crossed the border!" Dirtpelt yelped loudly enough for all to hear. Gasps erupted from the clan, and then following were furious hisses.

"Those wimps of a clan!" Spottedpaw heard Mudpelt hiss.

"They can't not have enough prey! Their territory is loaded!" Patchheart spat. Spottedpaw pulled her ears back in aggravation.

_Soon we won't have enough prey with Leafbare coming! SunClan can't steal our fresh kill!_

Soon Eaglestar walked upon Highstone, a small plateau of rocks with a small cave at the top, which was Eaglestar's den. His muscular shoulders went up and down as he calmly strolled toward the edge of the rocky structure. The sight of their leader, hushed the cats, and they gazed up at him with awe.

"He doesn't deserve their worship!" Spottedpaw said under her breath, her fur ruffling with annoyance.

"What was that?" Spottedpaw looked up to see Bluefern hovering over her. Her hazel eyes were glowing with interest. She was almost a senior warrior, but, she still looked like she just left the apprentice's den. Spottedpaw always looked up to her. Her fun personality, pretty appearance, and loyalty to her clan had always stunned Spottedpaw with amazement. Now though, she wished Bluefern had worse hearing, so she didn't pick up that last comment.

Spottedpaw shuffled her paws uneasily, "Oh nothing." She finally said and ducked away, edging closer toward Highstone, to hear what her father was saying. Even though her fur was burning with the urge to claw his eyes out, he was still leader, and to follow the warrior code, his word was law…for now.

"-that means more border patrols." Eaglestar was saying, "So, Bramblestripe will assign you the patrols." Eaglestar finished, and with that, the so-called, 'noble', clan leader, walked back into his den. The Clan was shocked at Eaglestar's words, "Bramblestripe will assign the patrols".

_Wasn't Bramblestripe deathly ill?_ Spottedpaw's mind drifted with this thought. _I never did see Bramblestripe when I looked into the medicine cat's den…maybe he had a miraculous recovery? _Spottedpaw shrugged. For all she knew, Bramblestripe was out hunting, healthy and strong. Her eyes lit up. _Maybe I'll have my mentor back! _Her happy mood grew at the prospect of being able to pick up her apprentice duties. She smiled.

"Why so happy?" An unfamiliar voice shook her thoughts away, and she looked up to see Hawkpaw's green eyes.

"Oh…Nothing." Spottedpaw smiled politely, but she really she wondered why this older apprentice was talking to her. They never grew close enough to be friends, and she barely ever heard him speak. He smiled at her, happily and they sat there facing each other for a moment. Hawkpaw didn't seem to mind the silence, but Spottedpaw found it quite awkward. She realized how hungry she was, and her stomach grumbled, as if agreeing with her.

"Hungry?" Hawkpaw said with a mrow of laughter.

Spottedpaw couldn't help but join in his amusement, "Yes," she said with a smile, "I better be getting to fresh-kill."

"Alright," Hawkpaw said, almost said to see her go, "I'll see you later then…?" He said hopefully.

Spottedpaw nodded, and shot over to the fresh-kill pile. She was glad to get away from the older gray apprentice. He was nice enough, but not someone like Quietpaw or Blackpaw, who she could easily be friends with. She took a plump thrush from the top of the pile and lay just outside the apprentices' den. Soon, back from hunting, Quietpaw approached her friend, with a small yet delicious looking mouse. "You missed a lot." Spottedpaw said to Quietpaw, swallowing a bite of thrush.

"Oh, yeah?" Quietpaw said, lying next to Spottedpaw. She dropped the mouse in front of her white paws. "Like what?"

"Well, SunClan invaded our territory." Spottedpaw informed her.

Quietpaw's eyes lit up with shock, and her mouth hung open, "Really!?"

Spottedpaw nodded, "Oh, and Eaglestar said _Bramblestripe _was going to assign the patrols."

"But he's still sick!" Quietpaw exclaimed, puzzled.

Spottedpaw shrugged. She opened her mouth to tell Quietpaw about Hawkpaw, but closed it again. _Quietpaw might take it the wrong way… Hawkpaw doesn't _love_ me… If anything, he's just acting strange. _She thought to herself. _He can't love _me_. I'm betting he just ate a piece of bad fresh-kill. _She pushed her thoughts away.

Spottedpaw awoke to a paw prodding her awake. She yawned and opened her eyes half-heartedly. A pair of loving blue eyes met her gaze. _Greyclaw?_ Spottedpaw stood up to face the gray medicine cat, but instead of seeing the friendly wrinkled tom, Eaglestar's muscular build was standing heavy against her moss bedding. "E-Eaglestar!?" Spottedpaw yowled in alarm, and jumped a fox-tail length backwards.

"Surprised to see me?" Eaglestar said with a mrow of laughter.

_He doesn't know that I know his secret…_ Spottedpaw nodded with a false smile, "Sorry about that." Eaglestar put his muzzle on top of her head in a loving gesture. Wincing at the thought of what he had done, Spottedpaw was uneasy, but she let him nuzzle up close to her.

"I have some terrible news, Spottedpaw," He said with a hint of satisfaction, "Bramblestripe has died." For a moment, his eyes seemed to turn from loving, pools of blue, to evil, unforgiving ice-blocks, ready to burst.

**Review, please, but no flames! **

**Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to include them in your review. Thank ya! **


End file.
